The Ghost Killer
by HiddenBlade
Summary: He was betrayed. He was dying, but his team didn't help him. He joined the one that caused him the most pain. He soon notices a dark figure everywhere he goes. But what is this dark figure? Will he go back to his former allies or will he stay with his enemy? T for violence, swearing, and creepy hallucinations.
1. Betrayal

Summary

He was betrayed. He was dying, but his team didn't help him. He joined the one that caused him the most pain. He soon notices a dark figure everywhere he goes. But what is this dark figure? WIll he go back to his former allies or will he stay with his enemy?

The Ghost Killer

"_One day, the world will crumble into pieces. Everyone will pay, as I paid 5 years ago. I am the man that hunts the evil down, and sends it back to the other side. I am... the Ghost Killer." _

(5 years ago)

"_I was obsessed with finding the mastermind behind the Corpse. He was a Ghost walking from the past into the present, from the present into the future, and from the future into the void. But in all 4 places he had taken something precious from me. I had suffered enough. Revenge was all I wanted, but life was twisted."_

"The Ghost moves every day. We have Intel on where he's staying tonight. The cruise ship, Night Shade. He's got guards posted everywhere though. Top-security." Loki said. " If we can get 3 Boeing AH-64 Apaches (U.S Military Attack Helicopters.) covering the ship and the "Black Death" squad on the ship we can get to the Ghost. We can finish off the Corpses once and for all. It'll be game over."

(An hour later at the Atlantic Ocean...)

I took a look at Loki. He nodded. "It's time, Perce." We both saw the fear in our knew The Ghost was no normal person. He was a monster bringing fear into the entire world. Fear is the source of knows who he really was time destroyed it. I jumped off the heli and landed on top of the ship. Loki did the same. "I'll take left flank, you take right." Loki said. Silently, I made my way up to the nearest guard. I stabbed his neck, covered his mouth, and threw him into the ocean. I cursed as soon as the other guards turned around looking for the noise that had disrupted the steady flow of the ocean. I had no choice but to go hot. I shot the first man in the head, but the armor was too strong for bullets. Which meant... my only weapon were knives and problem. Using most grenades would result in blowing up the ship, killing everyone. Damn it. I threw a knife at one of the guards and slid under the table. I rolled a concussion from under the table, seeing if it was strong enough to go past the armor. It was. The concussion had stunned both guards, so I slipped out from under the table and brained the two guards. I threw them into the ocean, knowing their heavy armor would make them sink.

"Damn, they really were top-security."I told Loki. He looked at me his eyes black instead of brown. I was probably hallucinating. "Yeah, they were." Loki replied. His voice was hoarse, but I didn't take it seriously. "Come on, lets go find The Ghost." We crept down the stairs, waiting for any signs of people to show up. By this time we had searched the entire ship. "He isn't here" I finally said. "No shit, Sherlock." Loki replied. "Where is-" BOOM! Explosives from under the ship were detonated flooding it. "Both of you will die here tonight." a voice behind me whispered. I revolved 180 and stared into bright blue eyes. "You..." I growled. "You'll pay! You took them away from me! All of them..." I punched Ghost in the stomach and pulled out a pistol. "It ends here, Ghost. It's either you or me." I hissed in his ear. "I'm afraid not." he laughed, driving me insane. HeThe Ghost pressed his mouth to his armband and the ship exploded. Loki and I were thrown into the ocean, but the helicopters managed to pull Loki out. The pilots watched me as I fell, fell right into the ocean. Death. I was sinking into the black waters, nobody to help me. Pain. My body burned as the water turned colder. It was freezing, but wasn't death supposed to feel like . I was left to die. No... Somebody was pulling me out. But the light fades and all I see are shadows, shadows waiting for prey.


	2. The Dark (in progress)

Summary

He was betrayed. He was dying, but his team didn't help him. He joined the one that caused him the most pain. He soon notices a dark figure everywhere he goes. But what is this dark figure? WIll he go back to his former allies or will he stay with his enemy?

The Ghost Killer

"_One day, the world will crumble into pieces. Everyone will pay, as I paid 5 years ago. I am the man that hunts the evil down, and sends it back to the other side. I am... the Ghost Killer." _

I was dragged into the woods. I didn't have the will to resist. And then I fell. A thousand needles. That's what it felt like. A thousand needles every size, every direction, going right through me. I was thrown into a pit so deep it felt like I was going to Hell. They destroyed every part of me. First, my body. Then, my mind. Finally, my soul. They made me into someone i'm not.

I snapped my eyes open. "Well, well, well, finally awake are we?" someone remarked. The voice was familiar. No... Of all people it was him. The Ghost himself. "What the fuck do you want from me?!" I screamed at his face. That only seemed to make his smirk bigger. "I want you to join me, Perseus. You have been betrayed, forgotten, left to die. If you join me, you can claim your vengeance. You...I still need my revenge from you, but as for now the enemy of my enemy is my friend. After I kill them, you fall asleep and never wake up again.

* * *

I know its short but im reoding these 2 chapters itll be longer


	3. Chapter 3

Im starting this over. Its too short for me and there a lot of errors. This will be my reading account. I am creating a new account for publishing. name is enmu323. Bye!


End file.
